swsefandomcom-20200215-history
A-vek Iiluunu Carrier
Homebrew Reference Book: New Jedi Order Campaign Guide A-vek Iiluunu are Yuuzhan Vong Capital Ships used as fighter carriers during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. The A-vek Iiluunu Carrier appears as a flat, ovoid stone, from which protrudes a number of spindly, branch-like appendages. Each of these carriers is used to carry up to 144 Coralskippers, 4 wings of 36 fighters each, the equivalent of a New Republic Endurance-Class Fleet Carrier. Although the carrier is armed with numerous Plasma Projectors and Dovin Basals, it was not designed as a warship. After releasing its Coralskipper wings into combat, an A-vek Iiluunu would retreat to the edge of the battlezone, providing support for the larger vessels. An A-vek Iiluunu also serves as a mothership for any returning Starships needing to be rejuvenated before heading back into the fray. At the end of a battle, the A-vek Iiluunu recalls its Coralskippers, and any remaining fighters "Orphaned" from their original mothership. A-vek Iiluunu Carrier Statistics (CL 19) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship (Living Vehicle Template) Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 54; +13 Armor Hit Points: 1,920; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating: 105; Damage Threshold: 254 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Yaret-kor, Batteries (2) +10* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal, Battery +12* (See Below) Ranged: Dovin Basal (Tractor Beam), Batteries (3) +12* (See Below)** Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +74 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. **As a Swift Action, by forgoing all attacks with this weapon, the Pilot of an A-vek Iiluunu Carrier may choose to apply one of the following effects to their A-vek Iiluunu Carrier: a +2-square bonus to movement at Starship Scale, +20 to Shield Rating, or +1 die of damage with the Dovin Basal Battery. Abilities Strength: 99, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: 99, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative -3, Perception +5, Pilot -3, Treat Injury +5, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 320 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 480 (Troops) Cargo: 280 Tons; Consumables: 6 Months; Carried Craft: 144 Coralskippers Hyperdrive: Class 3, Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Yaret-kor, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +10 (-10 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Dovin Basal, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Dovin Basal (Tractor Beam), Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +74) Tactical Fire An A-vek Iiluunu Carrier is a superb Starfighter carrier but is not capable of front-line duty. As a Standard Action, an A-vek Iiluunu Carrier can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All allied Starships of Gargantuan size or smaller within that area increase their damage dice by one step (eg. 6d10x2 to 6d12x2). Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships Category:Homebrew Content